


Spoonful

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Regina finds Emma and Henry trying to do the cinnamon challenge.Asked by AnotherOuatWriter via tumblr





	Spoonful

The muffled voices coming from the mansion’s kitchen guided Regina as she let the main door close behind her, one hand over her aching neck. Letting both her keys and stack of papers at the hall she followed the sound of Henry’s excited voice and what seemed to be Emma playfully chatting with each other.

The presence of the blonde wasn’t strange; ever since the divorce the blonde had become an almost fixed presence into Regina’s life. Something the former queen, even if she feigned annoyance from time to time, cherished. However, Emma tended to arrive slightly later, once her shift was over, willing to listen to Regina as the brunette told her about her day, as the three of them had dinner.

Frowning and feeling slightly worried, Regina approached the closed door of the kitchen, the voices only getting stronger as she doubted on either opening it or not.

“Are you recording?” That was Emma, a sort of giddiness on her voice. “Because I won’t do this again.”

A long-suffering sigh could be heard, Henry, Regina surmised.

“I am, come on, I don’t want for mom to…”

That made Regina open the door, already putting on her more stern face as a yelp could be heard once her heels echoed on the floor.

“For me to what?”

The sight that awaited her was definetely bizarre and she blinked for several seconds while trying to process what she was seeing.

In the middle of her kitchen, at the other side of the island, Emma had a spoon full of what seemed to be cinnamon close to her mouth that now hung open, eyes trained on hers with something akin to horror. At Regina’s left, trying to hid his phone, Henry stood completely flabbergasted, his face sporting a similar expression than Emma’s.

It was the blonde the first of the three of them all who reacted; lowering the spoon while letting part of the dust fall to Regina’s otherwise pristine kitchen counter, she attempted to smile. Her voice came out in a very high-pitched tone that made Henry wince visibly at Regina’s still figure.

“Regina! Welcome! Sorry for coming here so early. I knew that the kid was alone and I thought…”

Regina rose her right hand, effectively stopping Emma’s speech, before turning towards Henry, her other hand extended to him without any other explanation. The boy sighed, his far too long hair obscuring his eyes as she eyed the phone on his hands, before nodding shortly and handing the device while glancing at Emma sorrowfully.

Regina picked up the phone and, without any other word, motioned the door at her back. She didn’t move an inch until Henry nodded and exited the room, his footsteps echoing on the hall as the door slowly fell back to its jambs as Regina eyed the blonde. Emma’s fingers had found the fallen grains and were now playing with them, her movements all but halting as Regina  glided towards her, eyes trained on Emma’s as she pointed at the left-out spoon.

“What is this?” She asked, a mask over her features. Emma’s throat visibly trembled as she swallowed, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she began to speak.

“I heard about it from one of the Lost Boys. Something about swallowing…. I mean, you know how much I love cinnamon, I thought it would be easy but then I saw some videos and… Regina?”

The blonde eyed her as the former queen’s lips twitched, unable to hide her amusement anymore.

“And you thought that choking on my kitchen would be your best option?” She said while rolling her eyes at Emma’s antics. “I’m sure The Mirror would create an appropriate headline for that.”

Emma pouted, fear all but gone of her features as she came into the realization she wasn’t in trouble.

“I wasn’t planning on choking.” She started, only to stop again as Regina reached to brush a little bit of the cinnamon of her sleeve, amusement still on her face.

“Next time tell me so I can prepare for the charges, dear.”

Turning and leaving the blonde behind Regina chuckled to herself.

“Clean everything.” She called above her shoulder as Emma sighed and let out a smile of her own. “And If that’s my cinnamon I don’t want to know.”

Someday, she thought, opening the door and walking to the main hall in where Henry waited for her, smug expression on his features she chose to ignore, Emma was going to be the death of her.


End file.
